return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Quire
Special Attacks Neutral Special: Freakout Stephen unleashes a scream. When he screams, Stephen will react to anything in a small radius around him. Hold B to build up a scream. Any attacks or contact with screaming Stephen will result in a counter shove.The distance opponents are shoved depends on how long the scream was charged. Screaming can also stop projectiles from causing knockback. This move can also deal more damage to opponents who are taunting. MOVE ORIGIN Stephen has shown a large disdain towards being touched by other people, usually over-reacting to the situation and typically making things worse. He also reacts negatively if he believes somebody is insulting him. Side Special: Property Damage Stephen takes an opponent's physical trap, grabs it, and uses it as a projectile. The damage and side effects of the throw depend on the trap itself. They can break if thrown too much. The move also works as a quick grab and throw to lighter opponents. If there are no traps, Stephen can use this move to throw a random projectile. Depending on Stephen's damage, the appliance he throws will be different. Lighter damage yields lighter appliances, and higher damage yields heavy appliances that hit the opponents harder. Appliances do not have second effects. MOVE ORIGIN Throughout the videos, Stephen has destroyed a lot of property, whether it be his own or somebody else's. The appliances in the move represent the way he usually tackles destroying objects of their size. Up Special: Stolen Fire Extinguisher Stephen rides a fire extinguisher upward as foam is produced from under it. Holding down Up B on the ground makes Stephen use it on the ground. The foam slows down opponents and makes their attacks sluggish for five seconds. Opponents under midair foam will freefall, as well as receive its effects. Overusing this move will lead to a ten-second cooldown. MOVE ORIGIN This move directly comes from Greatest Freakout Ever 13, where Stephen takes a fire extinguisher and empties it outside for no apparent reason, followed by tossing it over the balcony. Down Special: Shirtless Shenanigans Stephen takes off his shirt, causing opponents in the way to trip. While shirtless, the power of smash attacks and special moves increases. You can also lie down on the floor for a bit of healing. After ten seconds in this mode, Stephen will regain his shirt. Beware that you also take more knockback in this mode. MOVE ORIGIN For some reason, Stephen has a habit of taking his shirt off whenever he is stressed out. This odd behavior is reflected in many videos, usually when the anger is getting worse. The functionality with the remote is a direct reference to the very first video. Final Smash: How The Stephen Stole Christmas Stephen throws down a Christmas tree and presents. Then opponents, traps, and items within Stephen's range are grabbed by him (on a path made out of the traps on screen) and put on a pile. Shortly after, Stephen lights the pile on fire with a flamethrower. The fire can deal more damage depending on the opponents and traps/items gathered (50% per each opponent and 25% per each trap). MOVE ORIGIN This move also comes directly from one video, How The Stephen Stole Christmas, in which Jack pranks him by hiding all his Christmas gifts, and Stephen retaliates by burning the tree and all of Jack’s gifts outside. Taunts * Up Taunt: "Yea- I don't care, I'm better than you..." * Side Taunt: "SCREW! YOU!!" * Down Taunt: "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! I don't find you amusing!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap * Victory 1: "Everyone who watches the video: screw you!" * Victory 2: "I am smart. You're retarded." * Victory 3: *Looks angrily through a car window* * Lose/Clap: (Inaudible screams) Character Description Stephen Quire is the star of the Greatest Freakout Ever series, where he overreacts to things and destroys other's property. He is very much against people touching him, or insulting him in any way. He doesn't think things through, which results in his freak outs. He's also seen as quite selfish and inconsiderate of others. Moveset Ground Attacks Edit * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - Stephen punches upwards. * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Stephen swings a metal bat forward. * Up Smash - Stephen throws a vacuum cleaner downwards. * Down Smash - Stephen throws a recycling bin downwards. Aerial Attacks Edit * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws Edit * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks Edit * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Video Category:Playable Characters Category:The Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl Beatdown's Video Movesets Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:American Category:Celebrities